Nightmare Girl
by Midwintertears
Summary: "Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, c'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille-là!" Le point de vue d'Hermione lors de l'épisode du Troll.


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Nightmare Girl

Genre: Drama, Friendship

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Blablabla JK Rowling blablabla.

Quand je pense que l'éditeur voulait d'abord supprimer cet épisode...heureusement que Jo a refusé! Ne venez pas croire que j'ai écris cette fic pour lyncher Hermione pour le plaisir. Même si je ne l'adore pas, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur elle et sur la manière dont elle évolue. Et j'ai toujours pensé que cet épisode avait été un pivot dans son développement durant le premier tome. Et oui, ça m'énerve que certains considèrent toujours Ron comme ignoble dans cette scène alors que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle s'est remise en question car il avait mis le doigt sur une vérité.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare Girl<strong>

—Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, c'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille-là!

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermione ralentit la cadence de ses pas et manqua de lâcher tous ses livres sur le sol. Cette phrase l'avait étrangement touchée. Elle accéléra sa marche et dépassa les deux garçons, bousculant l'un d'eux pour bien signifier qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation.

—J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu.

—Et alors? Elle a bien du se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis!

Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes. Pourquoi se sentait-elle tout à coup aussi mal? Ce genre de remarque, ça devait lui passer loin au-dessus, non? La bave du vilain crapaud n'allait pas atteindre la blanche colombe, n'est-ce pas?

Mais si, cela la troublait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et pensa très fort que les garçons étaient une race cruelle et qu'on aurait jamais du inventer des créatures pareilles!

Quand Parvati sortit de la cabine de toilettes pour rejoindre le cours suivant, Hermione pleurait.

—Qu'est-ce que t'as?

—J'ai pas d'amis! hurla la jeune-fille.

—Ah...euh...ouais, fit Parvati sur un ton qu'il fallait traduire par «Tu en as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte!».

Une fois sa camarade sortie, Hermione laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

C'était injuste, n'avaient-ils aucun tact? Elle songea au fait que Harry et Ron n'étaient pas les seuls. Combien de fois ne l'avait-on pas regardée comme si elle était particulièrement exaspérante depuis le début de l'année?

—Pourquoi tu pleures? dit une voix.

Hermione releva la tête et chercha du regard qui avait parlé. Personne.

—Je suis juste devant toi! reprit la voix.

Elle fixa devant elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un miroir. Ce n'était quand même pas son reflet qui l'avait interpellée?

—Mais si, Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui te parle, dans le miroir!

Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Mais après tout, on était à Poudlard, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela.

—Pourquoi tu pleures? redemanda le miroir.

—Cet abruti de Ronald Weasley a dit que je n'avais pas d'amis...et Harry Potter avait l'air d'accord!

—Et alors? C'est pas faux: tu n'as _pas_ d'ami, tu t'es parfaitement débrouillée pour éviter d'en avoir jusqu'ici!

L'Hermione du miroir avait un visage dur, et la véritable Hermione se demanda si elle avait vraiment cette expression sévère quand elle faisait un reproche à quelqu'un.

—Mais c'est injuste! protesta-t-elle, je ne leur ai rien fait de mal, je voulais juste...euh...être leur amie et ils se sont montrés ignobles et odieux avec moi!

Le reflet éclata de rire.

—Tu cherchais à devenir leur amie? En les harcelant pour qu'ils respectent le règlement et en leur faisant le plus de remarques désagréables possible à chaque fois que tu les croises? Pas étonnant qu'ils aient envie de t'envoyer promener dès qu'ils te voient, tu devrais écrire un livre qui s'intitulerait _Comment fusiller sa vie sociale en 10 leçons_! C'est même toi qui t'étais mise à ne plus leur parler pendant tout un temps et qui les snobais le nez en l'air.

—Ils sont juste jaloux, tenta d'expliquer Hermione, c'est parce que je suis plus intelligente!

—Régurgiter le contenu de tes manuels, ce n'est pas être intelligente, c'est être une petite oie savante! Il y a des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres, et quand tu l'auras compris, tu passeras moins pour une petite première de classe. Les gens aiment rarement les lèches-bottes du professeur...

—Ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils ont été méchants...surtout Ron!

—Alors que toi, tu as toujours d'une gentillesse sans égale avec lui...

—Bien sûr!

—Vraiment? Tu as déjà oublié votre première rencontre, tu as oublié les commentaires que tu as fait quand il a essayé de colorer son rat en jaune?

—Je lui ai dit qu'il avait raté, et alors?

Le reflet se mit alors à imiter la scène incriminée:

—_C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort? Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois ça a marcher!_

—Oh mon Dieu, gémit Hermione en observant le regard que lui adressait son miroir, un regard méprisant, je suis vraiment comme ça?

—_Et blablabla, je suis tellement intelligente et douée et pas toi blablabla tu es tellement nul!_

—Arrête!

—Et oui: tu t'es moquée de lui, et tu l'as regardé avec dédain et condescendance! Voici la première image que Ron Weasley a eue de toi, et celle qui lui restera si tu ne changes pas ton attitude! Tu lui aurais fait gagner du temps en te baladant directement avec une pancarte «Je suis une peste, déteste-moi!»

—Mais...pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Les miroirs magiques ne sont-ils pas supposés faire des remarques sur la tenue vestimentaire?

—Tu te fiches de ton apparence, et tu es même fière de ne pas être comme celles que tu qualifies de nunuches superficielles...alors je commentes tes qualités internes...vivement que tu entres dans l'adolescence, d'ailleurs, ça risque de changer!

—Ah, non, ça, moi, ça ne m'arrivera jamais!

—Si tu le dis! Pour en revenir au débat, j'espère que cette discussion t'as ouvert les yeux...

—Je crois que Neville est mon ami, hasarda Hermione.

—Il t'aime bien parce que tu l'aides souvent, mais il ne doit pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que tu es bien pédante par moments...

—Et Harry?

—Le fait que tu aies lu tout ce qui le concernait ne le flatte pas, ça le met mal à l'aise, et il pense que tu as un talent rare pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

—Et Ron?

—Pancarte «Je suis une peste, déteste-moi!»

—Mais je suis une fille de Moldus, si je ne travaille pas plus, je ne pourrai jamais prouver ma valeur! Je dois me battre, pourquoi personne ne comprend mon fardeau?

—Tu n'es pas la seule enfant de de Moldus dans cette école, tu ne t'es jamais demandé si les autres n'étaient pas angoissés eux aussi? Non jamais. Il n'y a que toi de ton point de vue, et tu t'en sers comme excuse!

La voix du reflet devenait de plus en plus forte. Hermione ne sut plus que répondre et sanglota pour de bon.

C'était vrai sur toute la ligne. Certes, elle avait des souffrances, mais elle n'avait jamais songé qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Tout à coup, une odeur pestilentielle parvint à ses narines. Soit les toilettes débordaient, soit c'était autre chose.

La porte trembla et elle entendit un cri inhumain, un cri rauque et abominable. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade, et quand elle vit la porte défoncée, elle courut se cacher dans une cabine.

Puis elle entendit des voix. Et des grognements.

—Oh non!

—C'est la porte des toilettes des filles...

—Hermione!

Le Troll arracha le dessus des cabines et Hermione hurla de tous ses poumons. Elle se précipita de l'autre côté de la pièce et se colla au mur du fond, la respiration haletante. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et Ron.

_Ils sont quand même venus pour la petite peste que je suis._

—Essaie de l'attirer ailleurs! lança Harry à Ron.

—Ohé, petite tête! héla le rouquin.

Malgré les tuyaux que Ron lui jetait, le Troll semblait avoir choisi Harry pour cible.

_Harry Potter va mourir écrabouillé par un Troll pour sauver une petite peste._

—Viens, cours! lui cria-t-il.

Mais elle ne se sentait plus capable de bouger. Elle avait peur. Aucun livre ne lui avait appris ce qu'il fallait faire. Le miroir avait raison: il fallait qu'elle comprenne que tout ne se trouvait pas dans un grimoire de magie. Harry fit alors quelque chose de très courageux et très stupide: il grimpa sur le Troll et lui enfonça sa baguette dans le nez. Ron sortit la sienne et lança un sort:

—_Wingardium Leviosa_!

Magnifique. La Massue du Troll décolla et retomba sur la tête de son propriétaire en l'assommant. A moitié évanouie, Hermione songea que Ron avait vraiment été brillant. Bien plus brillant qu'elle-même un peu plus tôt en cours avec le même sort sur une plume, ce qui l'avait pourtant rendue si fière.

_Il m'a sauvée. Ron Weasley a sauvé une petite peste qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler et le rabaisser!_

L'énorme masse du Troll s'effondra. Et bientôt, les professeurs débarquèrent. Ils voulurent des explications. McGonagall étant prête à punir ses deux héros, Hermione jugea bon de protester.

—Ne soyez pas trop sévère, ils étaient venus me chercher.

—Miss Granger!

—J'étais partie à la recherche du Troll parce que je...je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les Trolls...

Ron lâcha sa baguette.

Hermione venait de mentir à un prof!

—S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez et Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le Troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés...

Le Pr McGonagall récompensa les deux garçons de cinq points chacun et en retira cinq autres à Hermione.

A compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron et Harry. Il se créé des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un Troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.


End file.
